


Run

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [13]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·架空背景，警察×女学生，年差9岁设定，开放式结局·灵感来源于葱桶2018平昌冬奥会表演滑·BGM：Leona Lewis《Run》





	Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CCCCirrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCCCirrus/gifts).



    韩聪从警校毕业的那一年，他由于成绩平平，被上级派到本市犯罪率最高的一条街区——第七街区进行巡查。  
    第七街区，是市里最有名的贫民区，与其相邻的却是一所全市最好的中学，中学生在下了晚自习独自回家时被人敲诈和抢劫的大小案件层出不穷，韩聪不知道上级把他调到这里来是为了锻炼他，还是纯粹只是捉弄他而已。  
    无业游民在这里随处可见，浑身漆黑的乌鸦停在韩聪走过的梧桐树枝上，发出刺耳的叫声，时而飞下枝头，在垃圾桶边寻找着食物，瘦骨嶙峋的野猫被灰尘盖住了原本皮毛的颜色，从喉咙中发出令人毛骨悚然的低吼声，像是威胁着这个不速之客。  
    韩聪的皮鞋踩着从枝头落下来的梧桐叶，发出清脆的吱吱呀呀的响声，双手插在黑色的风衣口袋里，慢慢地走着。  
    虽然已经是夏末，但依然有衣着暴露、染着各色头发的年轻女孩，化着不属于她们那个年纪应有的浓妆，细长的高跟鞋跟几乎能够嵌在柏油道路的缝隙当中，和扛着球棒、穿着铆钉靴子的男孩们勾肩搭背地嬉闹调情。  
    这是个物质和精神都极度糜烂的角落，一包烟和一个女孩的一夜等价，甚至更胜一筹。  
    这些根本不足以定罪的勾当更像是这里已经习惯了的生存准则，所有人都对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
    韩聪走进路边一家小小的杂货店，然后和掌柜的老板在那里有一搭没一搭地闲聊起来。  
    “老板，给我拿一瓶水。”  
    “好嘞。”老板人很热情，很快就从货架上拿了一瓶矿泉水转身递给韩聪，“四块钱。”  
    韩聪掏了掏自己的口袋，拿出一张皱皱巴巴的五元纸币放在柜台上：“不用找了。”  
    老板最后还是把一枚一元硬币还给了他：“哪有付多了不找钱的道理？拿着吧。”  
    “谢谢。”韩聪接过水，然后拧开瓶盖喝了一口。  
    “年轻人，这里可不是什么好地方，你为什么来这里啊？”  
    “我是警察，领导让我来这里巡查，说是这里一直发生中学生被人抢劫和敲诈的事件。”  
    “这里每天出的事情多得很，早就习惯了，就算警察来了也不会有什么太大的改观。”老板叹了口气，“要不是不舍得我父亲的这家店，我也早就搬走了，你说说，谁会愿意住在这种地方？”  
    “但是，住久了，也就见怪不怪了，可能那些年轻人也只是想找一条生存的路子罢了，这是他们没有办法的结果。”  
    韩聪望了一眼门外被落叶和垃圾堆满的柏油路，转过头正想开口，却听见一阵喊叫声。  
    “抓住她！别让她跑了！”  
    条件反射地，韩聪顾不上老板阻止，就直接跑了出去。  
    然后，韩聪就看见不远处有一个学生模样的短发女孩正朝这边跑过来，有几个染了黄毛的小混混手中拿着砖块和易拉罐，正追在她的身后。  
    短发女孩跑得上气不接下气，眼看就要被追上了，在她跑过自己身边时，韩聪下意识地把女孩往自己身后一拽，把手里刚刚开封只喝了一点点的水瓶对准一个小混混的脑门砸了过去。  
    其他小混混看见同伴被砸中脑门踉踉跄跄地往边上倒，顿时一股脑地冲了上来。  
    “警官！”小杂货铺里的老板喊了一声，然后扔给他一把扫帚： “用这个！”  
    韩聪把女孩往身后一推，接住扫帚，一拳打在冲过来的小混混脸上，另一只手用拿着扫帚在其他小混混的脸上胡乱地拍下去，然后一脚踢向对方的腹部。  
    猝不及防被收拾了一顿的小混混们龇牙咧嘴地冲着韩聪比中指，一边捂着脑袋或者互相搀扶着，骂骂咧咧地走远了。  
    “你没事吧？”  
    韩聪把女孩拉进小杂货铺，把扫帚换给了老板。  
    女孩左边眉毛上有一道小小的口子，一缕鲜血从眼角淌下来。  
    “老板，有创可贴吗？”  
    韩聪见状，转头问道。  
    老板应声拿来了，而性情倔强的女孩怎么也不愿意让韩聪帮她贴创口贴，还是老板出声劝了她几句。  
    “他不是坏人，是警察同志，听话，让他帮你把眉毛上的伤口处理一下吧。”  
    “我不要！”女孩扭过头，“又不是没有受过伤！这种小伤算什么！”  
    “不贴也要贴！否则就会伤口感染的！”  
    韩聪急了，说话的语气不禁重了点。  
    然后面前的女孩就愣住了，几秒钟之后，女孩忽然哭了出来。  
    “我就知道谁都不会对我好的！”  
    女孩捂着脸哭着跑了出去，留下一脸懵圈的韩聪和老板对视。  
    “唉，这犟姑娘啊。”老板叹了口气。  
    “老板，你认识她？”韩聪转过头。  
    “认识，她经常到我的杂货铺里来买东西的。”老板点点头。  
    “别看她这么犟，她的名字还是挺好听的。那姑娘姓隋，叫文静，你还是出去看看她吧，到时候别又发生什么意外。”  
    隋文静跑得实在没了力气，就在路边的长椅上一坐。想到她长这么大，第一次有人那么教训她，就委屈得不行。  
    “同学！同学！”  
    韩聪手里攥着两枚老板给的创可贴，看见隋文静在路边的长椅上缩成小小的一团后，立刻气喘吁吁地朝这边跑过来。  
    隋文静看见韩聪的脸就气不打一处来，刚刚的委屈已经消失得无影无踪，只剩下满肚子火。  
    “对不起，刚刚是我不对！”韩聪怕她再生气，只能连连鞠躬道歉，“我也只是担心你，因为你受伤了，所以……所以说话重了点，真的很抱歉！”  
    看着韩聪这幅点头哈腰恨不得脸都要贴到地上的模样，隋文静一个没忍住，噗地笑了出来。  
    “你……你笑什么？”  
    韩聪被她一会儿哭一会儿又笑的样子给弄蒙了，不知所措。  
    然后隋文静就伸手把他拉到自己身边来，示意他坐下。  
    “从小到大，你是第一个这么对我的人。”她说着说着就笑起来。  
    “先是把我弄哭了，然后又不停地给我道歉，我还是第一次见到有人会这么对我呢。”  
    韩聪懵懵地看着隋文静自顾自地笑起来，好一会儿才想起来自己要干什么。  
    “先把你眉骨上的伤口处理一下吧，感染了可就不好了。”  
    出乎韩聪意料的是，这一次女孩却把脑袋往他眼前凑了凑：“喏，你贴吧。”  
    在给女孩的左眉毛贴上创口贴时，隋文静开了口：  
    “听叔叔说，你是警察？你叫什么名字？”  
    “我姓韩，你叫我韩警官就好了。”  
    “我是问你的全名啦！”女孩撅起嘴。  
    韩聪看着她，也忍不住笑了。  
    “我叫韩聪，你呢？”  
    “我姓隋，我叫隋文静哦。”  
    女孩的笑脸像一道光，照进韩聪的心里。

    在几个小混混的手中救下隋文静之后，韩聪和她就一直保持着联系，韩聪担心她还会出什么意外，就把自己的联系方式给了隋文静。  
    “我不会有什么事情的啦。”女孩总是这样笑着对他说。  
    “这么多年，我都是一个人，不也生活得很好嘛？”  
    韩聪听了，忍不住向杂货铺老板打听了一些关于隋文静的事情。  
    “那姑娘挺不容易的。”老板说着说着就开始叹气，“很小的时候，她家里被人放了火，那时候她在学校里上课，所以幸免于难，但是很不幸，她家里人都被烧死了。你说，一个小姑娘家就那么无依无靠的，又因为她爸妈是私定终身的，所以家里的亲戚全都拒绝抚养她，她只能到福利院去。又因为她的脾气不好，她和同学的关系也很差，只有几个同学愿意和她一起。而她自己又没人管教，慢慢地就学坏了，好好的一个姑娘，就成了不良。但是她似乎还在外面打工，来我这里的时候，从来都不像其他人那样赊账，永远都把钱付清了才拿东西，她说，她这辈子不想亏欠任何人，这样，即便发生了什么意外，也不会有人记挂她。”  
    说罢，老板又叹了一声。  
    “那姑娘啊，挺让人心疼的。如果你能帮帮她，就好了。”  
    韩聪也没有想到在隋文静的笑容之下隐藏着那么多不为人知的故事，但当他看到那个女孩的笑容时，他的心里有一根弦轻轻地颤动了一下。  
    他忽然想要好好地保护那个女孩，即便她是一个不良少女。  
    “那姑娘不笨，但就是不肯好好学习，现在就在三十七中上学，读高二，那个学校两极分化严重，尖子生受老师偏爱，也有差生，老师也不管他们，任他们自甘堕落。现在租了个房子，住在学校附近。”  
    “如果警官你有空的话，就经常去看看她吧。”  
    “谢谢你，老板。”  
    韩聪最后鞠了一躬，然后离开。

    “文静，外边有人找你。”  
    隋文静正坐在教室里对着课本发呆，同班又和她关系不错的女同学于小雨搬着一叠作业走进教室，经过她旁边时，推了推她的肩膀。  
    隋文静如梦初醒，然后点了点头。  
    “谢谢啊，小雨。”  
    “不客气，人家好像已经等你很久啦。”  
    正好到了放学时间，隋文静收拾收拾东西，抬头望了一眼墙上的钟，然后转过头凑在于小雨耳边说道：  
    “帮我和橙子说一下，今天晚上我不上晚自习了，看在朋友的份上，他俩别记我名字，作业我明天会按时交的。”  
    “呦，咱文静这是打算翘课去谈恋爱啊？”于小雨揶揄道。  
    “行了行了别扯那些有的没的。”隋文静不轻不重地给了她的肩膀一巴掌，“拜托啦，下次我请你们吃饭，行了吧。”  
    “成交！”  
    隋文静匆匆忙忙地穿过走廊奔向校门口，一眼就看见了韩聪那身白色的羽绒服，而韩聪也冲着她招了招手。  
    “下课了？”韩聪伸手帮她理了理纷乱的头发。  
    “还好那个老头子没拖课。”隋文静撇了撇嘴，“罗里吧嗦的，真烦人。”  
    “好了好了，老师也不容易。”韩聪笑了笑，“我也是从你这么过来的。”  
    隋文静扁了扁嘴，不说话了。  
    “这些天，没有去第七街区吗？”  
    “我一直去那里干嘛？”  
    “也对，那里不是什么好地方。”  
    “但是我已经习惯了，我以前在第七街区混过一阵子，认识不少朋友。”隋文静道，“虽然也是整天给人惹事，但好歹没出人命。”  
    “哦，说起这个。”韩聪一拍脑袋。  
    “怎么了？”隋文静看向他。  
    “这些天，我们接到了一个案子。”韩聪道，“有人不断开车撞高中女生然后逃逸，动机应该就是受到不良高中女生的恐吓，一般都会看准高中女生落单的时候才开车追撞，手段非常顽劣。”  
    “所以呢？”  
    “一开始，他只是撞了人之后就会逃走，但是连续撞了几次之后，他只要不把被害者撞死就不会罢休。”韩聪看了一眼隋文静，“一般穿着比较显眼怪异，而且像你年纪这么大的女孩会成为他的目标，所以我们警方只能警告附近的女高中生尽量穿校服。”  
    “还有这种事情？”  
    “经过我们警告，情况是好多了。”韩聪道，“但是谁都不知道那个歹徒什么时候还会再作案。”  
    “所以，你们一直到没有抓到他？”  
    “我们也不敢贸然行动，而且我们对他的行踪不是特别了解，万一在抓捕时他会伤害其他的无辜人员，那也不是什么好事情。”韩聪有些苦恼，“所以，这两天特别忙，我们都在想办法。”  
    隋文静沉默了。  
    “我相信你们，肯定会抓到那个歹徒的。”  
    过了一会儿，她微笑着说道，然后鼓励似地拍了拍韩聪的肩膀。  
    “我快到家了，你也回去吧。”  
    “你们的工作挺累的，所以，早点休息吧。”  
    在走到一个十字路口时，隋文静对韩聪说道。  
    “那……你一定要注意安全。”韩聪凝视着她。  
    “放心吧。”  
    隋文静露出一个笑容。  
    她的侧脸，在夕阳的映照下，显现出一种决绝的美。  
    不知为何，韩聪的心中涌过一阵酸涩。

    然而，韩聪最不愿意看到的一切，在某一个下着大雨的夜晚，发生了。  
    韩聪手中撑着的伞从手中滑落，掉在了地上，雨点不停地落下，落在他的头发上，跟在他身后经过的路人，也都惊呆了。  
    雨点不断地落在地上，溅开一朵朵水花，融进那一片扩散得越来越大的鲜红色里，消失不见。  
    他所珍视的那个女孩，此刻正静静地躺在大雨中，她手中的包被扔在一边，手中原本要递给韩聪的那杯咖啡，也全都泼洒在她的玫瑰色大衣上。  
    几秒钟后，韩聪才失控一般朝着躺在血泊中的女孩奔过去。  
    “文静！文静！”  
    韩聪抱起满脸是血的隋文静，那双他最喜欢的大眼睛正紧紧地闭着，没有放射出活力四射的光芒。  
    “叫救护车！叫救护车啊！”他发了狂一般朝周围的人大吼。  
    立刻有人反应过来，拿起手机就打了电话。  
    由于是大雨天，救护车不能马上就到达现场，韩聪一边抹去隋文静脸上的血污，一边把她瘦弱的身体紧紧地抱在怀里，语无伦次。  
    “文静……坚持一下……救护车马上就来了，马上就来了……”  
    韩聪第一次听见自己的声音里带上了哽咽。  
    他怎么也不会想到，自己正和刚刚放学的隋文静从学校出来，隋文静说要给他买杯咖啡，正在过马路的时候，那辆他见过数次的肇事车辆就这样直直地冲了出来，直接撞上了隋文静的身体，隋文静甚至都没有来得及躲开，韩聪也没来得及将她拉回来。  
    “文静……文静……”  
    韩聪很害怕，他再也听不到隋文静的声音，看不见隋文静的笑容了。  
    那是他生命中，一道最耀眼的光，他不能失去她。  
    “救护车来了！”  
    韩聪立刻将隋文静抱起来，看着姗姗来迟的救护车开到自己面前。  
    隋文静被送进了手术室，而韩聪觉得，他等待在手术室大门前的那一夜，是最漫长最煎熬的一段日子。  
    直到手术室大门上的那三个字熄灭，大门打开时，韩聪的神色已经充满了疲惫。  
    一名还未脱下手术服的医生面带疲色地走了出来，然后摘下口罩，冲着韩聪微笑了一下。  
    “恭喜您，病人抢救过来了。”  
    韩聪心里悬着的那块石头，终于落下了。  
    面色苍白的隋文静此刻终于像她的名字一样，安静地躺在活动病床上，右手打着点滴。  
    “但由于大脑受到一定程度的撞击，病人的苏醒时间会比较久，而且，可能会缺失一部分记忆。”医生说道，“这一点，我们感到非常抱歉。”  
     “没关系，你们辛苦了。”  
    韩聪朝着医生鞠了一躬。  
    在他的心里，只要隋文静一切安好，就足够了。  
    隋文静被护士推进病房时，韩聪转过身，拿起手机，拨通了同事的号码。  
    “韩聪，你现在还好吗？”  
    韩聪深吸一口气。  
    “犯人，抓到了吗？”  
    “根据你记下的车牌号，我们已经抓到了罪犯，接下来我们要对他进行审讯。”电话那头的说同事道。  
    “哦，还有，上级说让你这些天就先不要去上班了，好好陪陪那个受伤的姑娘，她是孤儿吧。”  
    “对。”  
    “等她醒过来之后，你再回来吧。”  
    “好，我知道，代我谢谢他们。”  
    “还有。”同事说道，“上级说，他也会抽空来看看这个姑娘，毕竟，她是受害者。”  
    “知道了，你们先忙吧。”  
    挂掉电话，韩聪看着护士在病房里忙活了一阵，然后护士又走出来对他叮嘱了几句注意事项，就先走了。  
    韩聪走进了病房，看着初升的太阳透过窗户照在隋文静的睡脸上，也在地上打下了好看的光影。  
    他搬了一张椅子，在床边坐了下来，细细地打量着隋文静的脸。  
    韩聪还没有认真地观察过隋文静的外貌，也许因为她只有十七岁，小小的脸颊上还没有脱去稚气，但又长得不像一般的女孩那样温婉秀丽，眉宇间更多的是英姿飒爽的冷艳。  
    此刻，这张洗去了妆容的脸，恢复到了原本它最纯净的模样。  
    握住隋文静放在被单上的细瘦的手，韩聪将它包裹在自己的手掌心里。  
    快点醒过来吧。  
    我的小女孩。  
    “所以，你们抓到那个撞了我的罪犯？”  
    隋文静看着韩聪把几个保温桶和饭盒放在床头柜上，问道。  
    “对，抓到了，罪犯对他的罪行供认不讳。”韩聪拧开保温桶，然后拉过一把椅子在床边坐下，拿着一把小勺子舀了一勺汤放到隋文静面前，“喝点吧，补补身子。”  
    隋文静伸头把那口汤喝了下去，然后露出几分嫌弃的神情。  
    “你是不是盐放多了？太咸了。”  
    韩聪闻言自己尝了一口：“你就当我放盐的时候手抖了吧，下次给你重新做。”  
    隋文静笑了出来：“别了吧，万一下次太淡了呢？”  
    “我会控制好的。”韩聪摸摸隋文静还裹着纱布的头，“赶紧吃，吃完了再睡一会儿吧。”  
    “你不用去上班？”  
    “领导说让我这些天陪陪你，不记我旷工。”  
    韩聪微微一笑。  
    隋文静眨了眨眼睛，然后张开嘴巴。  
    “再来一口。”  
    韩聪应声又给她舀了一勺汤，送进她嘴里。  
    “你们领导不会认为你恋爱了吧？”  
    吃到一半，隋文静好笑地问道。  
    “差不多吧，听那口气。”韩聪帮她擦掉嘴角的饭粒，“领导说本来想给我介绍女孩子的，想想还是放弃了，领导那天来看过你之后，还跟我说‘你女朋友年纪这么小啊’。”  
    “什么时候？”隋文静摸摸自己的脑门。  
    “前两天，你不是还睡得昏天黑地嘛，领导说来看看你，要不是你，我们还不一定抓得到嫌犯。”  
    隋文静反应了老半天，才回过神来，给了韩聪的脑袋一巴掌：“谁是你女朋友！”  
    韩聪手一抖，手里夹着的鸡腿差点掉在汤里溅自己一身酱汁。  
    “你啊。”  
    韩聪看着她，笑了出来。  
    “你领导怎么想的？我们就不能是朋友非得是男女朋友才行啊？”隋文静看上去很生气，“还有你，别妄想我会做你女朋友，即使你还救了我一命！我可不喜欢你这种大叔！”  
    “呃……也不算吧？”韩聪不明白隋文静生气的点在哪里，“我也就比你大了……九岁？”  
    “九岁难道还不算大叔吗？”隋文静戳着韩聪的脑门，“我还没成年，谈恋爱这种事情，等我成年以后再说！”  
    “那你一直在看这种小说？”  
    韩聪不知道从什么地方翻出了一本书，是隋文静很熟悉的封面。  
    “喂！你侵犯未成年少女隐私！还给我！”隋文静大窘，忘了手上还打着点滴，就要扑过来抢，正好撞进韩聪怀里。  
    “别闹。”  
    韩聪被撞了一个趔趄，防止隋文静有更大的动作伤到身体，他把隋文静的肩膀搂进怀里。  
    “好好好，还给你，你快点休息吧，你不是还要早点回学校上学吗？”  
    隋文静哼了一声，接过那本书塞进被子里。  
    “下次不许趁我睡觉的时候乱翻我的东西。”  
    “知道了知道了。”  
    伺候着小祖宗睡下后，韩聪也打算眯一会儿，口袋里被调成了振动模式的手机提醒他，有新的来电。  
    韩聪不想吵醒隋文静，就走到病房门外去了。  
    片刻后，他又走回病房里。  
    看着隋文静睡得熟熟的，韩聪握紧了手中的手机。  
      
    隋文静的恢复能力很强，不出一个月就到了出院的日子，而在她出院的那一天，正好是圣诞节。她的好友于小雨和彭程来接她办出院手续时，顺便还给她带了圣诞礼物，分别是一个可以放在微波炉里加热的特制暖水袋，和一个隋文静最喜欢的小熊抱枕。  
    “大难不死，必有后福啊。”于小雨牵着她的手边走边说，表情甚是欣慰。  
    “小雨，可不能这么说人家哦。”  
    彭程笑着帮她拿好礼物盒。  
    “对了，那位警官呢？”于小雨问道。  
    “我好得差不多了，他也可以回去上班了。我总不能一直让他照顾我吧。”  
    “话说，这个礼物盒，是那位警官送给你的吧，是圣诞礼物吗？”  
    “他让我一定要出院以后再打开，应该是有什么特殊的意义吧。”隋文静嘀咕着，“他总是喜欢故弄玄虚。”  
    “那你还是先回家休息一下吧，明天来上学也可以。”  
    被于小雨和彭程送到出租房的隋文静把她们送的礼物先放到一边，然后打开那个一直未开封的盒子。  
    盒子里面，是一只用黑色的橡皮筋串着的镶着碎钻的小天鹅，隋文静拿出来打量了一会儿，觉得它应该是一个发圈。  
    发圈的底下，还垫着一张折叠得四四方方的纸。隋文静把那张纸展开来，想看看上面写着什么内容。  
    五分钟后。  
    隋文静扔下手里的纸，头也不回地冲下楼，拦了一辆计程车。  
    “宁天火车站，快！”  
    隋文静下车后，发疯般冲进车站的大门。途中，差点撞倒几个拉着行李箱或者背着包的旅客，回过头看了她一眼。  
    但隋文静顾不得这些，她现在只有一个念头，那就是找到那个送给了她圣诞礼物，却又一声不响便打算离开她身边的笨蛋。  
    “韩聪！韩聪！你给我出来！”  
    隋文静不顾形象地大喊着，在机场里横冲直撞。  
    正候车的韩聪，忽然听见一个声音。  
    那是他再熟悉不过的声音了，此刻，这个声音的主人正撕心裂肺地呼喊着他的名字。  
    韩聪终于还是转过了身去，而他看见，隋文静小小的身影正向自己跑过来。  
    “韩聪！”  
    隋文静直直地扑进他怀里，韩聪手里的拉杆箱倒在一边。  
    “韩聪！为什么不说一声就要走！”隋文静上来就死死地抓着韩聪的外套不放。  
    “我知道我任性，不应该让你一直帮我做这做那，你不要一声不吭就走，好不好……”  
    半大的女孩儿说话都断断续续，韩聪看着怀里似乎是哭了的女孩，愣住了。  
    “我知道我不让人省心，总是会出事情，一直让你待在我身边你肯定会觉得我很烦，但是……但是……我真的不想你走！我什么都没有了，只有你……还一直陪着我……任劳任怨什么话都不会说……”  
    隋文静哭得上气不接下气，韩聪越听越心疼。  
    “我知道我们差了将近十岁，我也知道你可能不会接受我，但是……但是我就是最喜欢你了！我不想你走，你一走，我就又会变成一个人了……”  
    韩聪听着隋文静的哭诉，一边摸了摸女孩儿的头发。  
    “文静，不哭了，先听我说。”  
    “我什么都知道！我不要听你说！你回答我！你为什么不告诉我就走！”  
    隋文静的力气大得惊人，把韩聪的腰抱得死紧，抬头看向韩聪的时候，脸颊上满是泪痕。  
    韩聪伸手在口袋里掏了一阵没找到一张纸巾，就用手抹掉了隋文静眼角的眼泪，然后看着她的眼睛。  
    “文静，一个月前你被那个犯人撞倒后，我记住了车辆的车牌号，我的同事们根据这个线索对全城进行了交通封锁，然后抓住了那个肇事者。”  
    “我的上级在你术后昏迷的那两天他来看过你，几天之后，他打电话给我，说警局要进行城际警力调配，我也要调到别的城市去，我不想让你难过，所以才一声不响地留下了我的圣诞礼物，然后准备离开。”  
    “我想我不应该继续占据你的生活，所以我答应了调令。但我还是私心想要让你早点知道我要离开这个城市了，可以来见我最后一面。”  
    “毕竟，我见到你的第一眼，就认为你会在我生命里占据很重要的部分。”  
    韩聪的语气十分认真，不像是开玩笑。  
    “……真的？”  
    好半天，隋文静才闷闷地出声问道。  
    韩聪笑了笑。  
    “真的，不骗你。”  
    “可你现在都要走了。”隋文静吸了吸鼻子。  
    “我到那里之后，工作上应该就不会再有什么大的调动了。”韩聪道。  
    隋文静想了想，然后松开抓着韩聪的手。  
    “那你一定要老老实实呆在那里，不要再跑了，省得我到时候找不到你。”  
    “我会好好学习，考一个好大学，争取考到你要去的那座城市去，不会让你一个人白白付出的。”  
    隋文静话音刚落，韩聪就低头蹭了蹭女孩的额头。  
    “好的，我等着你。”  
    “我们，一定要在一起。”  
    ――既然上天让我遇到你，那我就不会再放手了。  
    韩聪的最后一个动作，是束起女孩已经长到过肩的头发，用隋文静自始至终抓在手里的小天鹅发圈在脑后扎成了一个马尾辫。  
    “那我走了哦。”他笑笑。  
    隋文静眼眶含泪，却还是尽力露出一个笑容。  
    “好。”  
     
    ――与你久久挥别之际，泛红的眼眶里眼泪开始盘旋。  
    ――我们只能高飞远走，但你是我唯一没有后悔过的抉择。  
    ――我几乎不敢凝视你，但每当我不经意这样做时，我清楚我们可以奔向，这颗星球上的任何角落。  
    ――无论何时，我会一直都在你的左右。


End file.
